


Just Stating Facts

by jkkitty



Series: Napoleon and Illya  (can be read in any order) [29]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First posted on Live Journal Section 7 Short Affair 8/23</p><p>Prompt yellow and vouchsafe</p><p>Illya is antagonizing Thrush again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Stating Facts

'Slap'

“You know Kuryakin, we'll get the information out of you. Why go through all this pain for the American who is your country's enemy? Just tell us where Solo is.”

The Russian looked up at his interrogator from the chair he was tied to. “You will not get me to vouchsafe his whereabouts. But I promise you that when you do meet him you will not be happy about it.”

“What's he saying boss? What language is he speaking? What does vouchsafe word mean?”

“You are just too ignorance to understand English which is your native language. It means revealing or disclosing information.” Illya goaded the man.

'Crunch'

The guard had turned and punched him in the face, “Don't think you're going to insult me and get away with it.”

“I wasn't insulting you. I was just stating a fact.” Once more taunting his captures to keep them from seeing Napoleon sneaking up behind them.

'Slap, crash.'

This time the hit was so hard it sent Illya and the chair to the yellow tiled floor. As he laid there, he noticed it turning red from where his face had hit it.

Although he couldn't see him, Illya heard the sound of Napoleon silencer before the crash of three bodies falling.

“Do you ever stop making it harder on yourself?” Napoleon asked as he knelt down by the upturned chair quickly surveying the damage to his partner.

“Did you get the information to Waverly?” Was the only answer the American received.

“Yes and you were supposed to be right behind me. What happen?”

“I was almost out when I saw a shadow running by so I when to investigate.”

“And?”

Although hard to tell with his bruises, Illya began to blush. “It was just a cat in-front of a fallen lamp.”

Napoleon chuckled to himself as he uncut the ropes and helped his partner up.

Illya groaned slowly getting up. As Napoleon moved past him, the American put his hand on  Illya's shoulder and squeezed for a brief moment as the clean up crew arrived.

“You need to stop antagonizing your captors so much, my friend. I happen to like having you as a partner.”

“Napoleon I am who I am. Can we leave now? I have a headache.”

As the walked out a door, Napoleon turned to his partner. “A cat?”

Groaning Illya moved ahead of the American as fast as he could knowing he was in for a lot of teasing until Napoleon did something embarrassing. The only saving grace was with his partner it shouldn't be too long.  

 


End file.
